


Pory roku

by coolkidbaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, czasy hogwartu, huncwoci - Freeform, idk man, młodzi huncwoci, po śmierci potterów, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidbaf/pseuds/coolkidbaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pory roku z perspektywy Syriusza(w czasach Hogwartu) i Remusa(po śmierci Potterów).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pory roku

**Author's Note:**

> pomysł, który przyszedł do mnie na cmentarzu (bo to bardzo odpowiednie miejsce do myślenia o fanfikcji) i został na dobrych kilka miesięcy, aż w końcu wypełza z mojej głowy do was. enjoy!

     Dla Syriusza Blacka jesień, ironicznie, oznaczała początek.

     Kiedy uschnięte liście zaczynały spadać z drzew, kwiaty przekwitały, a cały świat szykował się na bezwzględną, martwą zimę, Syriusz zaczynał czuć, że żyje.

     Wrzesień oznaczał powrót do szkoły, do rodziny – tej prawdziwej, z którą nie musiały łączyć go więzy krwi; do życia – tego normalnego, bez nienaturalnej ciszy w pustych korytarzach, bez przemykania się i wściekłych spojrzeń, zaciśniętych ust i idealnie wypolerowanych srebr. Do przyjaciół, nierodzonych braci, którzy byli jego całym światem, oni i ich perfekcyjny chaos, ich wybryki, nocne eskapady i śmiech i żarty i wsparcie, za którymi tęsknił przez całe lato.

     I, co najważniejsze, powrót do Remusa Lupina.

 

     Na początku wszyscy byli nadmiernie podekscytowani. Był to niecodzienny rodzaj ekscytacji, ten, który nie pozwala ci spać, bo masz tyle do powiedzenia, ten, który wywołuje to specyficzne, radosne uczucie w piersi. Kilka pierwszych nocy zawsze zarywali, każdego roku z większą łatwością i wprawą. Te noce pełne planów, opowieści i poczucia, że należą, głupich żartów i słodyczy zawsze były długo wyczekiwane przez każdego z nich.

     Kiedy podrósł, te noce były okazją do nacieszenia oczu chłopcem, który przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy machał do niego jedynie z fotografii. Obserwował, jak zmieniło się jego ciało przez lato – zawsze wracał odrobinę wyższy, z włosami przyciętymi przez Hope, ze świeżym uśmiechem na twarzy, a to, jak bardzo obniżał mu się głos dzięki specjalnemu zaklęciu, zawsze Syriusza zaskakiwało. Czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że jego następna pełnia nie będzie samotna.

 

     Jesienią drobne piegi na nosie Remusa powoli znikały, chociaż z bardzo bliska wciąż były widoczne. Jesienią jego oczy nabierały blasku, gdy omawiali plan na kolejny dowcip albo gdy dostawał swoją pierwszą Wybitną ocenę. Jesienią wyraźnie było widać, jak relaksuje się coraz bardziej w towarzystwie przyjaciół, wiedząc, że nie zdradzą nikomu jego sekretu(/ów).

  (Chłopiec tajemnic, tak go nazywał w myślach na pierwszym roku i jeszcze długo później. Cudownie było odkrywać te tajemnice, jedną po drugiej)

     Jesienią wyplątywali sobie nawzajem resztki dyni ze skołtunionych włosów po kolejnej nieudanej próbie wycięcia Halloweenowej ozdoby.

  (Albo zasypiali w kawałkach pomarańczowej brei, jeden z głową na piersi drugiego)

     Jesienią dostawał płytę kolejnego mugolskiego zespołu na urodziny i puszczał ją w kółko i w kółko, aż znał tekst i rytm na tyle, by tańczyć w blasku kominka lub szeptać mu go na ucho wieczorami.

  (Potrafili sprawić, że nawet najbardziej tandetne wersy brzmiały fantastycznie)

     Jesienią włosy Remusa pachniały suchymi liśćmi, a dłonie nieustannie miał poplamione atramentem.

  (Tusz na jego rękach mieszał się z atramentowoczarnymi włosami Syriusza, gdy chwytał je niemal równie łapczywie, co powietrze)

     Jesienią pocałunki smakowały pasztecikami dyniowymi i herbatą, a zapach deszczu zostawał z nimi jeszcze na długo po tym, gdy wracali ze spacerów po błoniach.

  (Syriusz nazywał go „zapachem przemoczonego psa”, ale nie mógł ukryć, że uwielbiał zapach mokrych liści we włosach Remusa)

 

 

     Co roku Syriusz Black dochodził do tego samego wniosku: Jesień definitywnie była warta wyczekiwania przez całe wakacje.

 


End file.
